Un Amor de Persona
by Reira26
Summary: ¿Por qué la gente no lo comprendía? Para Miku, Luka era la persona más tierna y hermosa del mundo ¡Era un amor de persona! Y lo probaría, para que todos pudieran ver la belleza infantil de la Megurine. [Primer one-shot]


Hola muchachos y muchachas. Me presento, mi nombre es Reira26 (Me dicen Rei) y, aunque no es mi primer fic, sí es el primero de Vocaloid. Es un one-shot que ideé de la nada, aunque está basado en un corto doujinshi LukaxMiku que leí hace un tiempo. Gracias por darle una oportunidad y espero les guste. Recuerden comentar, sus opiniones y consejos son bien recibidos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de YAMAHA Corporation (¿Es así?)

* * *

Luka podía ser una mujer de apariencia fuerte, de mirada asesina, palabras cortantes y corazón duro como una piedra. Pero para Miku eso es una total mentira, la mayor farsa de todas. Ella conocía muy bien a la mayor; se atrevía a decir que era todo lo contrario a la primera imagen que los demás se crean de ella. ¡Luka era un amor de persona! Se sonrojaba fácilmente, sus nervios la volvían extremadamente torpe, gustaba de cosas tiernas y solía actuar como una niña pequeña a la cual solo se quiere abrazar por su esponjosidad.

Nadie le creería. No importaba los ánimos con los que defendiera su teoría de que la de cabellera rosada esa un terrón de azúcar, ninguna criatura, humana o no humana, sobre la faz de la tierra le creería. Lo único que harían sería burlarse de su persona y luego alejarse pensando en cuán tonta podía llegar a ser. ¡Pero no! Para ella Luka era lo más hermoso que había. Y en ese mismo momento, lo demostraría, aún si era una prueba que solo ella vería.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa dando cortos saltitos. Tarareaba una alegre canción que su mente inventaba conjuntamente con el plan que quería llevar a cabo. Divisó a su objetivo saliendo de la cocina, llevando con sí un vaso de agua. Se quedó a una corta distancia, esperando a que se sentara y dejara de lado su bebida; no quería armar un desastre regando agua por todos lados, después sería ella a la que le tocaría limpiar y, obviamente, no quería eso. Cuando la mayor se recostó tranquila en el sofá se le acercó por la espalda.

— ¡Luka!— Llamó al oído de la susodicha espantándola. La chica volteó a verla y con la mirada le preguntó qué necesitaba— ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

— Claro— Respondió extrañada por la petición. La de cabello cian rodeó el mueble y saltó antes de aterrizar sobre el mullido sofá. _Misión uno, cumplida_. La menor le sonrió a su acompañante, quien se sonrojó gravemente ante el gesto— ¿Q-qué te traes entre manos Miku?

— ¿Yo? Nada— Dijo con entonación de "yo no fui". Se acercó más a su amiga, quien ya se notaba nerviosa— Oye Luka ¿Puedo abrazarte?

La de cabello rosa la miró y al sentir su rostro arder de la vergüenza, resguardó su cara mirando para otro lado. Apretó sus labios algo temblorosos y, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, asintió en un murmuro casi inaudible. La chica de las coletas lo oyó claramente, gracias a su cercanía. _Misión dos… Exitosa._ Abrió los brazos y rodeó la esbelta y delgada figura de su acompañante con ellos. Se apretó más a ella, oliendo su perfume, sintiendo su agradable calidez. Se estaba sonrojando ella también.

La mayor temblaba ligeramente y su sonrojo era bastante notorio. Sonrió gatunamente ante esos hechos; era en serio, Luka era de lo más lindo que se podía encontrar en el mundo. Los ojos azules de ella se enfocaban en una serie animada para niños, cuyos dibujos eran extremadamente tiernos. ¿Por qué nadie le creía que Luka Megurine era una cosa apapachable? ¡Ahí estaban todas las pruebas necesarias para corroborarlo! Se movió un poco, iba por su tercera y última misión.

— Oye Luka— Lo dijo casi cantando, con tal belleza que cualquiera cumpliría sus egoístas peticiones— ¿Te puedo dar un beso?

— ¡¿Pero qué dices de la nada?!— Volteó a verla con el rostro convertido en un tomate. Hubiese seguido con sus reclamos si no fuera por los suaves labios de Miku, los cuales callaron los de ella.

Ambas cerraron los ojos y el mundo entero dejó de importarles. Se tomaron de las manos y pidieron que el aire no se acabara. Pero, por supuesto, eso era imposible. Se separaron y Miku comprobó que los ojos de Luka daban vuelta como locos, de su rostro salía humo debido a lo rojo y caliente que estaba y que su corazón andaba a mil por hora. Le tomó una foto con el celular, necesitaba un recuerdo de tan épico momento. ¡Era una prueba de que Megurine Luka era condenadamente tierna e infantil!

Le pasó el vaso de agua e hizo que se lo tomara de una sola vez. La de cabellera rosa volvió en sí, pero permaneció en silencio un largo rato, ligeramente traumada por la experiencia anterior. Cuando su programa de televisión terminó, encaró a la de coletas.

— ¡Deja que te abrace Miku!— Casi lo gritó, pues los nervios no la dejaban hablar apropiadamente.

— No seas idiota— respondió la receptora con una sonrisa. Entonces Miku recordó algo…

Luka también era muy violenta. Y sus puños, como el que le acababa de dar, dolían lo suficiente como para matarla.

Se dejó abrazar, aunque no le quedaba de mucha, pues su consciencia se iba desvaneciendo gracias al asesino golpe. Aún con ese pequeño incidente, ella estaba segurísima de que Luka era un amor de persona.

* * *

Bueno, no es lo mejor que se puede escribir, pero salió decente al menos. Gracias por haber leído y espero dejen su review, esa es mi motivación para escribir.

Saludos.

Reira26


End file.
